Smile
by mylife9
Summary: Set during anytime in the rockman.exe universe when there's nothing going on. Rockman really wanted to know the answer to one question, and one question only: Why did he smile at him?


**author's note:** hey guys! so this is a story all about how my life got twisted upside down and i'd like to take a minute and just sit right there… oops! wrong time for that! *embarrassed chuckle* anyways, this is a story written for the very lovely Necchan, who said that i should post it on the site in order for the other blues/rockman lovers to get a chance to be in on the action of this story. *snicker*

**author's note two:** this is a one-shot. it will not be multi chaptered.

**disclaimer:** i do not own rockman or anything affiliated to it. that includes both the english and japanese versions of this anime/game/manga. capcom, tv tokyo, viz media, and anyone else who partook in this great awesomeness we call .

**summary:** Set during anytime in the universe when there's nothing going on. Rockman really wanted to know the answer to one question, and one question only: Why did he smile at him?

_Smile_

It all started with a smile. It was really just a brief quirk of his lips but, nonetheless, that's how it happened.

After an exciting and grueling battle, Blues and Rockman were face to face, both with swords pointed at their necks. It had taken a long time to get to this point. After demolishing nearly the entire battle environment with powerful long ranged attacks and forceful short ranged attacks, it all came down to a battle of wills. Who would surrender first? The blue bomber with his bright, expressive green eyes that could darken and shine in determination? Or the red slayer with hidden eyes but a body that showed everything he felt if one looked correctly?

In the end, it came down to a quirk of Blues' lips (which might have been Rockman's imagination? He wasn't too sure.) that decided it. Rockman saw it and he took a small step back out of surprise. Blues therefore decided to press his advantage and put Rockman in a position where he couldn't win even if he tried. This time, Rockman took a step back out of defeat with his head down. As he looked up, he could have sworn there was a smirk on Blues' face as he logged out but, then again, it was maybe his imagination after all.

TIME SKIP

Rockman sat in his PET thinking about Blues. Specifically, he was thinking about the quirk of lips he received today. It made him feel special but also confused. What warranted it? The fact that he won against him? No. He's done that before without that response. Maybe because he now sees him as a challenge? That might be it! If Blues acknowledged that, then the fights would become even better! Content with his conclusion, Rockman went to sleep and dreamed of the intensity everything would have now.

Days passed before Blues and Rockman had another one of their casual fights. The odd thing though, to Rockman at least, was that Blues was almost always where he was, whether it was in NetCity or the UnderNet or even just walking around. Blues was by Rockman's side, silent and strong. It made Rockman blush and made him feel warm and protected and made him smile that smile you see when one is in love and not really aware. That fond smile when one thinks about the taste of chocolate or of homemade apple pie with ice cream and whipped cream. The one where you think about someone who is so close to you that all you can think about is the happy times you've shares with them. It was this kind of smile that Rockman wore whenever he was around Blues. It was this kind of smile that Blues could feel as if it was a soft blanket he used constantly. And it was this kind of smile that always renewed Blues' determination.

Their next fight left a very confused Rockman in its wake. Rockman lost, not that that was any huge surprise, but this time, Rockman knew for sure, Blues smiled at him. It wasn't a trick of the light of his imagination, as it might have been before. No. Not at all. It was a legitimate, real, substantial, teeth flashing smile that was impossible to miss. Rockman did the whole surprised movement, complete with wide eyes and an 'o' shaped mouth. His arms went down and two steps were taken backwards. His eyes fluttered, trying to figure out if they were supposed to stay open or closed. Blues watched on in amusement, with that smile still on his face. Rockman really couldn't figure out what to do. At this point, he had instinctively smiled back at Blues, half because it's natural for him to smile and half because since it was such a shock that Blues had smiled, there was nothing else he could really possibly do. His head was reeling, treading in a sea of confusion, shock, excitement, and happiness. When Rockman finally came to, Blues had logged out, but Rockman could still see that smile that no one had ever seen before.

A random thought that had crossed Rockman's mind, but was also completely squished in a nanosecond, was the fact that maybe this Blues was a fake. I mean, why else would he smile? But, as stated before, this idea was quickly rebuked. There was no possible way Blues could be fake because if you were trying to be Blues, you would NEVER smile and second, and this STILL confused Rockman, it wouldn't FEEL right. Blues' presence was like the light at the end of the tunnel, or, better yet, like lying on a beach with white and tan sand with a calm sea and the sun shining down underneath a single passing cloud. It was the warmth Rockman ALWAYS felt when Blues was around that was slowly making more sense to Rockman but still confused him also.

This mix of emotions drove Rockman to confront Blues. He couldn't possibly think about anything else. Why was he confused? Why did he feel warm whenever Blues did smile? Did he like it? Was that what that warm feeling in Rockman was? Like? Was he crushing on Blues?  
These were really just the tip of the iceberg for the questions. Rockman wanted to ask Blues, but it all boiled down to why. Just why. That simple three letter word that housed a multitude of other inquiries. It was driving Rockman to the brink of insanity, Blues and these questions, and he was going to get them answered. With a set plan and that determined shine in his eye, the blue bomber set out to find the red slayer.

The red slayer was found on top of the tallest building in NetCity with his legs hanging over the edge, leaning on his hands and tilting his head back. He was wearing one of those fond smiles of lovers and the smell of fresh laundry right out of the dryer. With slightly timid steps, Rockman walked over to Blues and sat down next to him. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, Rockman finally bunkered down and asked the most important question he's ever asked to date.

"Why are you smiling at me Blues?"

This was said with a turn and tilt of Rockman's head so he could face Blues properly. Blues also turned to look at Rockman and just stared for a few minutes. Slowly, but ever so surely, Blues began to smile. It started very slightly, basically microscopic, before, after a few tense moments (for Rockman at least) that blindingly white, all teeth, takes-up-your-entire-vision-so-you-can't see-anything-else smile was on Blues' face. Rockman gasped. It was THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING he had ever seen! So enraptured by the beauty of Blues' smile, Rockman failed to see that Blues was leaning in toward him. He failed to notice the tilt of Blues' head so it was at the perfect angle for a kiss. However, Rockman DID NOT fail to notice a pair of lips on his.

It took a few moments for Rockman to respond positively. Those few moments would change the rest of his life forever and he would never forget them. Those few moments made everything click. The fond, subconscious smiles he always wore. The warm feeling he always got. The happiness he always felt. It all fell into place. All of these things happened when Blues was around. All of it. Rockman was always aware of when Blues was around and his presence cocooned Rockman in such warmth he just wanted to cuddle up to Blues and sleep. He wanted to wear that fond smile of love and know that nothing could take it away.  
It took a few moments for Rockman to respond positively, but those few moments would change the rest of his life forever and he would never forget them. Blues loved him in his own quirky, silent, strong, more-than-likely-I'll-never-tell-you-I-love-you way and Rockman loved him in the caring, affectionate but sometimes subtle, I'll-always-tell0you-I-love-you-regardless-of-what-you-do way, and to them both, it was perfect.

**author's note:** were any mistakes there that need to be corrected pronto? did something not make sense? did it just plain suck and you want to know why for the life of me why i wrote this story? please leave a review if anything concerns you and i'll do my best to answer them for you. thank you for reading and have a wonderful day/afternoon/evening!


End file.
